


Solo una vez más

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom!Isak, Even está casado, Even tiene 30 e Isak tiene 15, Feminización, Final abierto, Infidelidad, Lujuria, M/M, Menor de edad, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Even, adolescente x adulto, ahorcamiento, dolor y depresión, este fic es todo lo que está mal en la vida, iré a prisión con Even solo por este fic, lo siento :(, mencion de sexo oral, morbos, niña oc muerta, oc!Hannah mencion, sexo anal, sexo con un menor de 16 años, sexo sin condon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Solo quería hacer real un morbo horrible que tengo, pero aquí va.Even perdió a su hija hace dos años y bebe sin control, aun sigue casado pero las cosas con Sonja van cuesta abajo. Conoce a un chico (Isak) en una fiesta de adolescentes y tiene relaciones constantemente con él. Grave error, el chico tenía quince años.





	Solo una vez más

**Author's Note:**

> No debería decir tantas veces LO SIENTO, incluso en los tags, pero en serio, necesitaba un fic así, con todos mis morbos juntos y horribles. Me gusta la diferencia de edad.  
Durante parte del fic; Even tiene 30 e Isak 15. Luego al final ellos tienen 31 y 16. 
> 
> Me pregunto si Even perdió el trabajo.

**Solo una vez más.**

Todo empezó el día que Even perdió la cabeza, realmente la perdió, estaba hipnotizado y devastado, no sabía que hacer y se arrepintió toda su vida de ello, pero lo hizo, podría ir a la cárcel si alguien hablaba. Un hombre de familia, de esta forma, no, definitivamente no era lo correcto.

Había comenzado a beber luego de la muerte de Hannah, su hija, su única hija, hace unos dos años atrás. El alcohol ayudaba a aliviar el dolor y la lucidez mental que tenía en aquellos momentos y lo atormentaban, quería gritar, quería llorar y quería sentir todo el dolor posible en su cuerpo para que el dolor emocional no apareciera, se extinguiera como el fuego de una vela. Simplemente odia su vida y desearía no haber nacido nunca, hubiera deseado no cometer los errores que cometió.

Conoció a Sonja cuando terminó la escuela secundaria, justo cuando empezó a trabajar en un café zonal. Ella era preciosa, aun lo es, pero los años han comido su imagen y la muerte de Hannah también lo hizo. Salieron durante tres años, en los cuales Even aprovechaba su trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar sus estudios de docente y pensaron, planearon, casarse una primavera. Ella lucía hermosa con su corona de flores y su vientre un poco abultado, porque no le habían dicho a nadie que la boda se adelantó porque estaba embarazada. Even fue feliz en esa época, realmente lo era, pero su cara se iluminó aun más cuando nació su pequeña Hannah, la niña de sus ojos, el amor de su vida.  
Sonja había perdido mucha sangre durante el parto y tuvieron que extirparle el útero en un arriesgado movimiento para salvarle la vida, pero luego del drama psicológico que padeció, ver a la pequeña Hannah Bech Næsheim en sus brazos había sido una victoria, una guerra ganada con dolor, con sudor y agonía.

Entonces la niña vivió solamente cinco años, estuvo aquí y se fue, pero ella fue inmensamente feliz hasta que una enfermedad le arrebató su preciada vida. Y Sonja se alejó y él se alejó también y la tumba de Hannah estaba perdida en un rincón del cementerio sin ser cuidada. Sonja no pudo con su dolor y él tampoco, no se separaban ni tampoco estaban juntos. Even lloraba todos los putos días, lloraba y se maldecía internamente.

_No fue tu culpa Even, no lo fue. _

Pero él sentía que algo estaba mal con él, algo lo estaba comiendo, algo lo estaba haciendo perder la batalla.

Fue entonces cuando Elías y Yousef, sus amigos de la niñez, le propusieron ir a una fiesta en una casa cuya anfitriona era una amiga de Sana, hermana de Elías. No era común que Even asistiera a fiestas luego de secundaria, él ya tenía unos treinta años, era joven, podía vivir una vida plena y feliz si quería, pero estar rodeado de adolescentes y jóvenes adultos le traía nostalgia.  
Había tomado recientemente una escuela y estaba a punto de tomar historia de arte en Elvebakken, quería seguir su pasión, quería poder luchar contra su depresión y volver a sonreír.

Entonces se encontraba en el sillón de alguien en una casa de una persona, estaba ese chico rubio a un costado hablando con otro muchacho, llevaba al menos diez minutos mirándolo, seguramente pensando _¿qué hará ese viejo aquí?_ O algo así, de otro modo, un chico tan joven no podría ver a un adulto. Even lo ignoró y tomó un trago de su cerveza, tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos porque la música es hipnotizarte a esa hora de la noche.

Sana es buena amiga, Sana trata de hacerle charla, pero él ni siquiera le prestó atención, pasó su vista de la pared junto a los parlantes y luego volteó a ver discretamente al muchacho allí delante de sus ojos. Luego volvió a la pared, la pared es divertida o eso intenta creer él.  
Sana está cansada de hablar inútilmente y se va con su hermano a buscar bebidas sin alcohol, a Even no le molesta estar solo, es más, lo prefiere.

Entonces el chico se acercó y se sentó a su lado, él se ve más joven ahora que Even lo tiene a una distancia más corta, podría tener menos de dieciocho tal vez o incluso dieciocho, no tiene la suficiente lucidez mental para sacar cálculos, pero efectivamente es más joven que él, mucho.

—No es bueno tomar tanta cerveza si no tienes algo salado en la boca —comentó, su voz sueva más suave de lo que hubiera imaginado. Even giró su cabeza para verlo.

—¿Eres catador de cerveza experto? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Puede ser que no, pero te he visto y ésta es la quinta botella que llevas —musitó, Even no se emborrachaba fácilmente, por lo que alzó la botella.

—No te preocupes, soy completamente funcional hasta las diez —soltó y eso sonó más atrevido en su boca como había sonado en su mente, el chico se sorprende, pero no parece retroceder.

—¿Qué tan funcional? —preguntó, atrevido y divertido, es un niño.

—Muy funcional —susurró, se arrepintió en ese mismo momento, cuando el joven relamió sus labios.

—¿Pruébalo?

—¿Probar? ¿Probar qué? —arqueó la ceja, Isak se levantó y le extendió la mano.

—Prueba que eres altamente funcional, no puedo dejarte ir sino lo estás —Even lo miró,_ ¿es esa una invitación? ¿Realmente estaba pasando?_

Sintió un calor en su bajo vientre y como su miembro se endurecía, se sorprendió que aun pudiera ponerse duro tan rápido con la edad que tenía e Isak lo notó, porque sus ojos se abrieron mientras los pantalones comenzaban a abultarse. Él traga, el chico también traga, ambos se dan cuenta lo que pasa allí, pero el resto de los invitados están tan perdidos en sus pensamientos y en la música que ni siquiera pueden entender —incluso más de uno puede que estuviera drogado—. Even se disputa internamente si ir con ese chico —que claramente parece de 18 años o menos— o salir corriendo. Ambas opciones son igualmente malas, porque se nota que el joven no quiere solamente comprobar que puede hacer el cuatro con sus piernas y cantar una canción mientras se toca la nariz, como la policía hace a los borrachos, el chico quiere sexo y se le notó en los ojos. Even también quiere sexo, pero no quiere ir a prisión por ello. Quiere recorrer el delgado cuerpo, pero no quiere amanecer rodeado de barrotes.

_¿Cuándo lo vas a ver de nuevo?_

_Nadie se enterará._

_¿Crees que alguien se meta en tus pantalones para saber que estuviste con este niño?_

Definitivamente fue una mala idea venir, pero los pantalones apretaban y el joven estaba impaciente.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —soltó inmediatamente Even.

—Isak —dijo con una sonrisa el chico, es tan bonito y su diastema lo hace lucir adorables.

—Even —musitó y se levantó—. Te mostraré que soy altamente funcional.

Hubo dos momentos —o incluso tres— donde Even se arrepintió no estar en sus cinco sentidos para patearse el trasero. La primera vez fue cuando comenzó a desvestir a Isak y el chico soltó, casi por obligación que por convicción, porque se le notaba en el tono de voz:

—Soy virgen —mordió su labio al decirlo. Even solamente asintió y siguió desnudándolo, prácticamente sin tomar en cuenta la declaración.

Besó los labios del chico, tan delgados y rosas como el resto de su piel. La polla de Even ya se encontraba tan dura que dolía y cuando intentó empujar sus pantalones hacia fuera de su cuerpo, el chico abrió sus ojos enormemente. No estaba orgulloso de su tamaño, en realidad Sonja jamás lo había tomado por completo cuando tenían relaciones sexuales y eso lo avergonzaba un poco, nunca es fácil cuando haces doler a tu pareja en lugar de darle placer y ese debió ser su segundo pie para irse. Tenía un chico virgen de no-sabe-cuantos-años acostado, caliente, con su cuerpo ardiendo por el placer que emanaba, sorprendido por lo enorme de la polla de Even y sabiendo que había lastimado a su mujer en varias ocasiones y que no lo había podido meter por completo jamás, tal vez no fue la idea más brillante que Even tuvo en la vida.

Pero nuevamente, tampoco le importó, se sacó el resto de la ropa y comenzó a frotarse, haciéndolo gemir a su paso y acariciando la curvatura de su cuerpo constantemente. Isak gemía delicioso, dios, era realmente ruidoso en la cama y eso satisfacía hasta la última celular sexual del cuerpo de Even, la mente estaba llena de Isak y de lujuria, se sentía vivo nuevamente, pleno.

  
Tenía que prepararlo y se odiaba a sí mismo de no haber traído el suficiente lubricante. ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría teniendo relaciones sexuales en una fiesta de niños de secundaria? ¡Ni siquiera tenía condón! Mierda, no tenía un puto condón, no podría entrar dentro de esa preciosidad que estaba frente a él, ese era el tercer pie para irse corriendo de allí y dejar al chico.

—Lo siento —susurró Even—. No traje condón y no creo que el lubricante en mi billetera pueda abrirte lo suficiente para no lastimarte, no creo que tu primera vez deba ser dolorosa.

Y ahí está, al fin algo de cordura. Pero no funcionó:

—Tengo lubricante en mi billetera, pero no tengo condones —mordió su labio inferior—. Le pediría a Jonas, pero no puedo salir de aquí así —comunicó.

Bueno, al menos podría pararse pero, su enorme boca no pararía hasta terminar, su polla estaba muy dura para poder pensar en soluciones que no sean el sexo anal —como por ejemplo el sexo oral—, pero no:

—Yo estoy limpio y si tú eres virgen entonces no hay problema.

Isak aceptó, porque claramente era nuevo en esto y no sabía nada sobre la penetración y el sexo inseguro, pero aceptó. Even lo preparó con todo el lubricante que tenían, aun así, fue demasiado estrecho para su enorme longitud y tuvo que usar su saliva, escupir, tuvo que usar al menos cuatro dedos y escuchar los gemidos roncos de Isak.  
Entonces, metió su polla levemente chupada por el más joven y lo folló con fuerza, como si buscara deshacerse de todo el dolor en cada penetración, como si intentara olvidarse de sus problemas cada vez que descargaba su esencia en el cuerpo del más joven.

Los moretones, los besos, los chupones, pero sobre todo el semen y el buen sexo ayudarían a ello, a olvidar, a cicatrizar las heridas de sus corazones, porque aunque Even no sabía la historia de Isak, sabía que estaba sufriendo algo, que quería olvidar problemas familiares o simplemente quería deshacerse de algunos pensamientos locos en su mente.

No sabe cuántas veces lo hicieron, cuantas veces terminó, no sabía ni siquiera que día había terminado y cual había empezado, se quedó dormido por el agotamiento, por el sudor, por el cansancio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo que fue una vez fue dos y tres, fue cuatro y cinco, fue seis y siete, fue hasta diez o incluso más. Todo lo que pasó por una sola vez, fue una vez más. Even guardó el teléfono de Isak, quiso mentirse seguramente pensando todo el tiempo que el chico era mayor de edad y durante todos sus encuentros sexuales durante ese tiempo, fueron altamente calientes, con una potencia abismal y con ganas de volver a repetir. Isak lo tomaba tan bien, no solamente con su culo, sino también con su boca. No quiso explotar mucho sobre su vida, no quería hacerlo porque si descubría la edad de Isak o la vida de Isak, eso los volvería íntimos y Even estaba casado, Even tenía una hija muerta, Even tenía treinta putos años.  
Isak era sexo para él y él era sexo para Isak, lo habían dejado claro el primer momento, lo habían dejado claro esa mañana que se levantaron y Even no quiso saber ni su apellido, él solamente necesitó descargarse e Isak también lo hizo, eran dos almas en pena buscando algo más.

—Isak, Isak, bebé.... —masculló Even penetrándolo, el menor tomó las sábanas con fuerza. Un año pasó de su primer encuentro, incluso más podría ser.

Estaban en un motel, de esos de cuarta donde iban vándalos a comerciar con droga. No era el mejor lugar para que Even llevara a Isak, pero era el único donde no preguntaban nada, daban las llaves y que cada uno se arregle con su vida. El encargado no sabía si Even iba a follarse a Isak o si le vendía drogas o armas, no preguntaba. Le dieron la mejor habitación, una donde las sábanas estaban limpias. Esta vez Even se había procurado a llevar el suficiente lubricante y condones para pasar toda la noche. Aun yacía en el suelo algunos condones usados de las horas anteriores, porque Even ni siquiera se molestaba en tirarlo en el tacho, ese lugar era de mala muerte y se sorprendería si ya no hubiera otros condones en el suelo desde antes.

Isak gemía fuerte, como le gustaba a Even, había llevado esa lencería de encaje que tanto volvía loco al mayor y que le permitía sentir cada palmo de la piel de Isak cuando ponía sus manos en los glúteos, porque esa ropa era tan pequeña.  
Entonces lo penetró de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo. Isak gritó, gimió su nombre, soltaba alaridos de placer y pedía más, pedía que Even acabara dentro, acabara en él, como la primera vez que lo hizo.  
Even salió, se sacó el condón casi de un tirón, creía que lo había roto pero esas cosas eran irrompibles —Even compraba buena calidad de condones con Isak— y lo metió de nuevo, pasando sus dedos por la garganta de Isak y ahorcándolo.  
No era algo que no habían hecho antes o las veces anteriores esa misma noche, incluso Isak tenía marcas de moretones y de sus huellas dactilares, mordidas en gran parte del cuerpo y su agujero completamente lleno del pre-semen que salía por sus glúteos. Ese chico sería su perdición, su elixir más profundo y su droga más destructiva. Isak era todo lo que Even quería y no quería a la vez.

Cuando se sintió cerca, cuando la cara de Isak estaba azul por la falta de aire, lo soltó, al mismo tiempo que Isak descargó su esencia y Even hizo lo mismo en su interior. Isak lloró, como siempre, usualmente lloraba mucho cuando tenían sexo de esa magnitud. Even lo abrazó y pasó sus manos por la cintura del más joven, respirando violentamente a cada paso. Giró su cabeza para ver el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana.

—Bebé, lo haces tan bien... —gruñó y lo tomó en brazos, acunándolo, mientras Isak lloraba en su pecho—. Eres un buen niño para papá.

—Soy un buen niño para papá —gimoteó, bajo, entrecortado. Even besó los cabellos de Isak y lo dejó aspirar su aroma.

—Si lo eres, Isak, mi bebé, el mejor —respiró profundamente el aroma del cabello de Isak—. Creo que deberías ir a casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti.

—¿Mis padres? —interrogó Isak, curioso—. No, ellos nunca...

—No, no, no...perdón, perdón —interrumpió Even—. Mientras menos sepa de ti, mejor, no hay vínculo.

Isak solamente soltó un suspiro pesado, no dijo nada, cerró sus ojos y abrazó a Even, ya más tarde tendría tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, ahora solo quería dormir luego de estar tantas horas manteniendo relaciones sexuales.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Son dos horas con primero y tres horas con segundo —comentó el director del colegio, Even asintió, se limpió el anillo de casado con el dedo pulgar, y respiró profundamente—. 1STB es muy tranquilo, al contrario de 2STB, pero podrás con ellos.

—Claro, no hay problema —Even se levantó y saludó al directivo, mientras colocaba su mochila en el hombro.

Estaba algo cansado, las sesiones de sexo con Isak durante el fin de semana siempre lo dejaban así, como Even trabajaba e Isak estudiaba no se podían ver los días de la semana, pero el viernes a la noche se encontraban en ese motel horrible y no salían hasta el domingo a las cinco de la tarde, cuando Isak volvía a su casa. No le importaba mucho al chico, porque el que pagaba era Even y con un salario de maestro no podía cubrir demasiados gastos.

Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela, venía con ese ritmo desde hacía alrededor de un año o un año y medio, eso lo había hecho sentir un poco más vivo y no deprimirse, debía admitir que Isak había sido su mejor droga y no saber demasiado de la vida el uno del otro había logrado un cierto equilibro.

Entonces allí estaba en **1STB** a punto de dar una clase de cine y arte contemporáneo a alumnos más orientados a la ciencia, pero el director dijo que eran buenos chicos, así que solamente ingresó saludando. No pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa de algunos niños, la mayoría siempre se imaginaba a un profesor de cine y arte como un viejo decrépito que le venía a hablar de Van Gogh y cine mudo, pero Even era diferente: alto, atlético, vestido casi como un joven, con una playera blanca, camisa negra abierta, campera de jean y unos pantalones oscuros, con mochila al hombro, cabello hacia atrás y ojos azules. Even siempre fue un muchacho atractivo, pero ahora lo era más, desde que Isak entró a su vida sexual, simplemente se empezó a cuidar, a ver los detalles, a darle más juventud a cada momento en sus 31 años.

Even no se dignó a ver a ninguno de sus alumnos a los ojos, explicó de lo que se iba a tratar la clase y pasó la lista para asegurarse que ninguno de ellos se escapó durante el receso. Entonces sus ojos pasearon hasta el siguiente nombre.

** _Valtersen, Isak. 16 años. _ **

Que ironía, otro Isak en su vida.

—Valtersen, Isak —levantó la mirada para ver si alguno de sus alumnos levantaba la mano, ese Valtersen estaba dudoso, dado que durante unos diez segundos nadie levantó la mano, pero entonces pudo verlo allí, a unos diez metros de donde estaba él, con su cabello rubio y sus rizos ondulantes.

Su boca se secó, sus manos temblaron y sus ojos se agrandaron. Allí estaba Isak, su Isak, el chico con el que se había acostado unas miles de veces, que le había hecho gritar en dios sabe cuántos idiomas, que lo había hecho experimentar todas sus más oscuras perversiones, aquel chico que tenía ¡quince años! Quince putos años cuanto lo conoció. Y tanto él como Isak, ninguno de los dos esperaba al otro en frente de su salón de clases.

Tal vez por eso, por eso, era mejor saber la vida del otro, para evitar la mierda que estaba sintiéndose ahora. El silencio fue prolongado y todos notaron que algo estaba pasando entre ellos, por lo que un muchacho de cabello negro y rizado comenzó a toser.

—Falta Vázquez Jonas —dijo el muchacho junto a Isak, Even giró sus ojos para ver al chico e inmediatamente bajó su mirada, efectivamente Jonas era el siguiente.

—Vázquez Jonas —soltó, el chico levantó la mano y la atmosfera se distendió.

Entonces pasó sus dos horas de clase ese puto día, ese infeliz día, donde todo se fue a la mierda. Isak era menor, pero no como si tuviera 17 años, a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, no, Isak era MUY menor, Isak tenía quince años —o incluso catorce, ya no sabía dónde estaba posicionado— cuando se le acercó ese 20 de Junio. ¡Y él tenía treinta en ese momento! ¡Era un pedófilo en todos sus niveles! Bueno, no es como si Isak hubiera dicho que no quería y Even lo estuviera violando, no era así, pero si alguien se enteraba, si alguien abría la boca y se enteraban todos, Even podría ir a prisión, su vida se acabaría y pudo ver en los ojos de Isak que también ello pasaba por su mente.

—No me dijiste tu edad —musitó Even cuando estuvieron solos, nadie se había dado cuenta que Isak se quedó, él se había excusado con Jonas sobre tener que copiar lo último en el pizarrón antes de irse y este simplemente lo saludó.

—Nunca preguntaste, no sabía que eras docente de cine y arte —murmuró—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doscientos?

—¿Te parezco un hombre de doscientos años, Isak?

—Por la materia que estás dando, sí —asintió, Even entonces soltó una sonora risa para luego mirar el techo.

—¿Alguien sabe?

—¿De qué? —preguntó el menor.

—¿De qué va ser Isak? ¡Espabila! ¿Le has contado a alguien de nosotros?

—Bueno, mi compañero de cuarto Eskild... —empezó, Even abrió los ojos.

—Por dios, no...

—No, espera, no sabía tu edad, así que le dije que tenías veinte ¿cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Isak entonces, arqueando la ceja.

—Treinta y uno —masculló, Isak frunció el rostro.

—Uy, es demasiado.

—Me di cuenta, tienes dieciséis, lo dice el registro —señaló Even el registro que anteriormente había leído.

—¿Qué más no sé de ti que debería saber? —preguntó—. A parte que tienes la edad de mi padre.

—¿De tu padre?

—Bueno, él tiene más, él tiene 36, pero es solamente cinco años mayor que tú, nunca pensé que el término "papi" era tan explicito ahora —relamió sus labios, pero a Even no le pareció gracioso el comentario.

—Si alguien me descubre, si alguien sabe de esto, puedo ir a prisión.

—¿Por qué? El consentimiento sexual en noruega es de...

—¡Dieciséis años! Tú tenías quince cuando yo...

—En realidad creo que tenía catorce.

—¡No me lo digas! —Even se tapó la cara e Isak comenzó a reír.

—Tranquilo Even, solo bromeaba, claro que tenía quince años —Isak entonces se detuvo, en realidad cumplió los quince mientras estaba en la cama con Even.

—Isak, debes prometerme que no le dirás a NADIE, ¿entendido? Absolutamente a NADIE que tu y yo nos conocemos fuera de este establecimiento ¿queda claro? —preguntó Even, Isak afirmó con la cabeza—. Si alguien sabe, si el directivo sabe, si tus padres saben, me matarán, iré a la cárcel, mi vida está arruinada —se frota las manos en la cara para espabilar.

—Por cierto —susurró Isak y señaló la mano izquierda de Even—. Ese anillo no lo tienes cuando nos encontramos.

—¿Eh? —Even miró su mano, mierda, cuando se encuentra con Isak siempre preocupa sacarse la alianza de su mano, pero como ahora está trabajando no sintió la necesidad de hacerlo—. Sí, yo —respiró por la nariz—. Estoy casado.

—Genial.

—¿Genial? —Even esperó que Isak lo odiara, pero solo sonrió divertido.

—Digo, es curioso, eres infiel, pederasta, eres todo, amigo, realmente te metiste muy profundo en el agujero.

—No te burles de mi.

—No me burlo de ti —Isak se acercó y pasó sus manos por la cintura de Even hasta quedar pegados con sus pechos—. Me gustas más ahora, me hace sentir especial de cierta forma, estar encima de alguien.

—O abajo —dijo riendo, para distender. Isak también se rió—. Pero no podemos hacerlo, no así, no aquí, eres menor.

—Ya tengo la edad de consentimiento.

—Aun eres menor.

—Podemos arreglarlo, Even —mordió su labio inferior y se aceró más—. Podemos empezar desde el principio, tal vez sin tanto sexo de por medio.

—¿Sin sexo?

—Está bien, con sexo, pero ¿podemos hacer otras cosas? Como, no sé, salir o algo, tal vez podrías divorciarte y empezar algo conmigo.

—Isak, ¿sabes que estoy metido en tanta mierda que me llega al cuello? —preguntó dudoso, Isak afirmó.

—Estoy seguro que podemos nadar en esa mierda —susurró y apoyó su oído en el pecho de Even—. Solo una vez más.

—Solo...una vez más....

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden imaginar el final como ustedes decidan, que ellos queden juntos o no. En realidad yo imaginé que Even tendría que esperar unos dos años más para hacer oficial a Isak, mientras tanto se puede separar y andar de arrumacos con él, pero no tenía ganas de escribir más.
> 
> Gracias por leer y perdonen por lo turbulento que fue esto.


End file.
